Automated detection of lesions and other abnormalities in medical images is of key interest. As manual delineation of the pathological regions is time-consuming and suffers from large intra- and inter-expert variability, extensive efforts have been devoted to the development of fully automatic methods which could reduce both processing time and rater (e.g., human related) variability.
Accordingly, a need exists for improved methods, systems, and computer readable media for automated detection of abnormalities in medical images.